1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in method and means for cleaning radiators and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an ultrasonic method and means for cleaning radiators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiators of all sizes are in widespread use today in many areas, such as the conventional vehicle radiators, industrial radiators, and the like. During utilization of these radiators, the header members which normally support the outer ends of the heat exchanger tubes of the radiator, frequently become encrusted with residue materials from the fluids normally utilized in connection with the radiators. This accumulation of residue, and the like, hinders the efficient operation of the radiator, and as a result it is common practice to clean the radiators for improving the operational performances thereof. The radiator cleaning methods in use today do not efficiently remove the accumulated residue. For example, parts of the header or other portions of the radiator, usually have hidden crevices, or troublesome areas around the radiator tubes where they extend through the header wherein excessive sulphates and/or carbonate particles build up, and the usual hot soak tank or abrasive blast methods utilized for cleaning the radiators cannot remove all of the particle build up. As a result, it is frequently necessary to manually clean away much of the undesirable material adhered to the radiator parts. This is not only expensive and time consuming, but also the completed cleaning operation is somewhat ineffectual since it is substantially impossible to completely clean the radiator by the present day methods.